A conventional child's electric car shown in FIGS. 1-4 comprises a chassis 10 having a reinforcing rod 11 separating a bottom plate 12 into halves. A plurality of reinforcing ribs 121 are provided on the bottom plate 12 to strengthen the plate 12 to endure more load, and an opening 111 is provided near the front end of the reinforcing rod 11 to fix an accelerator pedal therein. An elongate lateral groove 13 is provided at the front portion of the chassis 10 for positioning a front wheel shaft 131 to combine front wheels 14 with, and a triangular hole is provided below the middle of the groove 13 for fixing a steering wheel shaft 151 and a connecting rod 16 is connected with the steering wheel shaft 151 and the front wheel shaft 131 so that the front wheels can be driven. A battery 17 is put above the center of the groove 13 to supply and charge electric power for a motor 18. A U-shaped linking rod 19 is provided on the rear portion of the chassis 10, fixed firmly with the body 20. In addition, a reinforcing bar 22 formed as a unit is provided along the opposite sides of the chassis and the opposite inner sides of the body 20 and extending symmetrically to the front and the rear of the chassis and is firmly connected with the U-shaped bumpers 21 as one unit. A seat 23 is screwed on the rear portion of the chassis 10 and a portion plate 24 is provided below the seat 23, fixed under the reinforcing bar 22 as as to position the rear wheel shaft 251 and the rear wheels. Then a motor 18 is fixed and necessary wiring is done, finishing the electric car.
The conventional child's electric car is considered to have the following drawbacks.
1. The chassis 10 has the accelerator pedal, the front wheel shaft 131, the front wheels 14, the steering wheel shaft 151 and the battery fixed thereon, so the rear wheels 25 and the motor 19 have to be fixed on the position plate 24 additionally provided, to a resultant complicated structure to involve much extra work and cost.
2. All the electric wires are placed along the inner wall without protective covering, liable to be harmed and fall off, not easy to lay them as well.
3. The chassis 10 is formed of plastic by means of injecting molding process, but the rest components such as reinforcing bar 22, the position plate 24, the U-shaped linking rod 19 are made of metal by means of pressing process, and their manufacturing process is rather complicated.
4. The chassis 10 is supported with the connecting rod 16, the reinforcing bar 22 and the linking rod 19, the rear wheels 25 is supported with the position plate 24 and reinforcing bar 22, and there are a lot of connecting points to be screwed or welded, to a resultant laborious assembling work.
5. The chassis has to be often turned upside down to assemble components, detrimental to a production flow line and not effective.